emulation_generalfandomcom-20200213-history
Multiple Arcade Machine Emulator
MAME (an acronym of Multiple Arcade Machine Emulator) is an emulator for arcade game systems. The aim of MAME is to be a reference to the inner workings of the emulated arcade machines; the ability to actually play the games is considered "a nice side effect". The emulator supports over seven thousand unique games and ten thousand actual ROM image sets, though not all of the supported games are playable. There are many MAME front-ends available. MESS is a related, but separate project to create a multi-system emulator for consoles. Downloads *MAME *SVN Builds Review MAME is very extensive, with the majority of arcade system boards from the 70's, 80's and early90's supported. Do not expect support for more recent boards, such as atomiswave. MAME focuses on accuracy and archiving arcade games, which means it does not always focus on usability for the end user. Only the most up to date romdumps will work in the latest MAME. ROM dumps Due to the design of MAME it is often confusing how roms work under it and whats needed. A single game may require numerous files inside its zip, samples for missing sounds, CHD (Compressed Hunks of Data), and bios. To help manage all these files it is highly recommended to use a rom management tool such as RomCenter or clrmamepro because without all the required files and file versions the game simply will not work. A couple of important notes when handling MAME files do not rename the game files or unzip them. MAME requires each file to be named according to its database else it wont know where to look. CHD files need to be in your rom folder in its own directory with the same name of the CHD such as C:/MAME/Roms/gamename/gamename.chd. List of Arcade systems emulated *List of arcade games that DON'T work This list is one year old, so it may be outdated. Don't expect most recent games (like Naomi ones) to run at fullspeed, MAME is very resource intensive. *Cave SH3 (Mushihime-sama and other Cave shmups). This driver was removed from recent versions of MAME due to complaints from Cave. There are some custom builds that add it. (someone should upload one to MediaFire). *NonMAME This is a list of arcade systems that currently are not emulated by MAME or are emulated better by other programs. Frontends MAME uses many front ends. Please expand this section. M+GUI M+ GUI MAME UI 32 MAMEUI32 MAME UI MAME UI No longer maintained. Emu Loader Emu Loader MEWUI MEWUI MEWUI is an extension of the internal interface of the MAME / MESS with additional features. Features *Display full list of games *Display snapshot, cabinets, etc... in game selection menu *Display history, mameinfo in ingame menu *Options to filter the list of games Versions GroovyMAME It's a fork of MAME made to support arcade CRT monitors http://forum.arcadecontrols.com/index.php/topic,128879.0.html?PHPSESSID=domm2c4q77esu0j9uohc5vrqn5 NetPlay Downloads *MAME32 Plus Plus *Kaillera 8876086C Error The 8876086C error is a issue with MAME's connection to Direct3D (Because of MAME's config). To solve this, open mame.ini, go to WINDOWS VIDEO OPTIONS and change d3d to direct3d. this should allow mame to run.Category:Arcade emulators Category:Multi-emulators Category:Linux emulation software Category:OS X emulation software Category:Windows emulation software Category:Emulators